


A Sweet Reunion.

by KaileyTurtle



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Background Ferdiebert, F/F, Post game Crimson Flower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaileyTurtle/pseuds/KaileyTurtle
Summary: Lysithea finally returns to Enbarr after spending months in Ordelia territory.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Lysithea von Ordelia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36
Collections: Edelys Week 2020





	A Sweet Reunion.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of Edelys Week. Prompt: Reunion.

One year had passed since the end of the war, but Edelgard was still flooded with duties that occupied most of her time and didn’t have anyone to really help her. Hubert, Ferdinand, Byleth, and Linhardt were the only ones who remained in Enbarr. They were all great help but were often preoccupied. Hubert and Ferdinand were spending countless hours together, Edelgard was sure that they were courting. Linhardt was busy finding a way to remove crests, and when he wasn’t doing he was sleeping, to no one's surprise. Byleth was very helpful as always, and Edelgard appreciated that more than anything. However, having the company of the same person constantly grew tiring quickly. Fortunately, for Edelgard, this lack of company would end soon. 

“Ugh, I just want a break from all this work, professor.” Edelgard sighed, resting her head on a pile of papers that sat on her desk.

“I know, and I’m doing my best to help you as much as I can.” Byleth smiled. “It’s just… paperwork was never really my thing. Hitting things, however, I’m good at that.”

“I still don’t know how you became a professor.” Edelgard chuckled, raising her head from her desk. “I’m not complaining about it, though. I am very pleased that I met you.”

“I am glad I met you too.” Byleth happily nodded. 

The two continued to work in silence for another few long minutes before they were interrupted by three quick, loud knocks at the door. “Come in!” Edelgard called out.

Quickly the door flung open, Ferdinand walked in first, with Hubert shortly behind him. The two both had bright smiles on their faces, well as a bright of a smile that Hubert could have. They both took a subtle bow while Edelgard stood up and took a few steps forward, “Hubert, Ferdinand. Is everything alright? You seem a bit more cheerful than usual.” 

“Edelgard! We have brought good news.” Ferdinand proudly announced, resting his hand on his hip.

“Have you two finally confessed your love for each other?” Byleth whispered, getting a laugh out of Edelgard, forcing Ferdinand to turn red, while Hubert merely sighed and covered his face.

“Your majesty, we have received word that Lysithea has arrived at the capital, she will be at the palace any minute,” said Hubert, completely ignoring Byleth’s previous statement. 

Edelgard’s eyes widened, her smile grew from ear-to-ear. It almost looked like she was about to cry, but she quickly regained her composure. It was still obvious that she was overwhelmed with excitement. “Byleth, no more work for the day, ok? We are both taking the day off!”

Edelgard scurried as the room, her silver hair and crimson dress flowing behind her. The other three shared a smirk with each other that quickly turned into endearing laughter. It was revealing to see her like that considering how stressed she had been over the past few months. Edelgard kept the same pace as she raced through the vast hallways of the palace until she reached the throne room, entering through one of the side doors. There she was, Lysithea von Ordelia, standing at the bottom of the stairs that led to the throne. The light from the great stained glass window engulfed her and made her seem as beautiful as ever. Edelgard had to stop for a moment, petrified by Lysithea’s beauty. Lysithea immediately noticed her and started walking to her. Edelgard broke out of her petrification and walked to her as well, meeting halfway. They stared at each other for what seemed like ages, but was really only a mere second before they jumped into each other's arms. “Edelgard… It’s so good to see you again.”

“You as well. How long has it been? Nearly six moons.” Edelgard spoke softly, continually holding her tightly.

“It’s been seven, stupid.” Lysithea jested “But that doesn’t matter, we are here together now.”  
“I was close enough.” Edelgard laughed, placing her hands on top of Lysithea’s shoulders, while she put her hands on Edelgard’s waist.

“So… how have been things around the capital without me?” Lysithea asked.

“They’ve been… satisfactory. I suppose. Most everyone has left already. Dorothea and Petra returned to Brigid. Constance has left with Jeritza and Mercedes. Caspar has returned to Bergliez territory, although, I believe he is going to return to Enbarr once Linhardt has successfully found a way to remove our crests.” There was positivity in Edelgard’s voice, surely this meant she had good news about the crests.  
“And how has that been going? Any results?” Lysithea tried to sound unworried. She wanted more than anything to not have to worry about her short life, but she had her doubts that they wouldn’t find a way to save her.

“He does have a few ideas. However, things are quite ready yet. He expects that it will still take another few months before he is comfortable attempting the procedure.” Edelgard smiled, but there was a bit of sadness in her eyes.

“That’s… fine. I have been feeling quite well lately. I’m not too worried. I still think that I have a few years before I-” A tear fell down her face, Edelgard quickly, but gently, placed her hand on her cheek and wiped it off.

“We don’t need to talk about this right now, Lys. You just got home. We should be celebrating, eating sweets, or whatever you want to do.” She paused for a few amounts while a stupid grin grew on her. “And you still haven’t given me my reunion kiss yet.”

Lysithea rolled her eyes before pressing her lips again Edelgard’s, holding her more tightly than she had before. Edelgard moved her hands back to her shoulders and then wrapped them behind her neck. The kiss ended slowly, a drip of saliva keeping them linked together when they were a few centimeters apart. Lysithea leaned into Edelgard’s eye and whispered. “It’s good to be home… Now, how about we go have some of the sweets you offered.”

“Sounds delightful, and maybe go take a walk through the gardens afterwards,” Edelgard suggested. “I’ll even make sure no one else is there. We’ll have the entire place to ourselves.”

“Is it possible that we can get the entire palace to ourselves?” Lysithea smirked and let out a giggle.

“That’s hardly necessary.” Edelgard grabbed Lysithea’s hand, gripping it tightly, and started walking towards the exit of the throne room. “But I’m sure that could be arranged.”

The two shared a laugh and spent the rest of the day together. No distractions, no work. Only sweets, kisses, and quality time with the person they loved more than anything else in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo Edelys week is here! Just a quick fic for day 1. Twitter is @Blankpng_


End file.
